


A Branch on the Family Tree

by stralalneopac



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Death, F/M, Fantasy, Happy to sad to pain, Pain, Sexual References, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stralalneopac/pseuds/stralalneopac
Summary: An alternate branch in Drakengard 3 shows what happens if Two didn't end up losing her mind in the year's span between the prologue and the start of the game, living happily with her disciple. That is, until she's reminded that this is Drakengard, a story that never leads into a happy ending.
Relationships: Cent/Two (Drag-On Dragoon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Branch on the Family Tree

The Intoner was happy, so happy, as she dreamed happy dreams of her happy life. She would wake up in a new place every day, fight new monsters wherever she went, and found new children to save from the painful life of a lonely orphan that awaited them otherwise. As time went on, however, she found her joy in something else; her disciple Cent. No matter where they went, who they saved, what they fought, it was always Cent that stood by her side, never once wavering in his support of her. It came as little surprise to Two that her feelings towards her disciple matured as they fought together over and over again, from her loyal follower to her dedicated lover, they both did little to hide it once they became truly enamoured with one another.

It was as she lay in her bed, the warmth of Cent asleep next to her, that she once again lingered on these thoughts. Her content smile turned into soft giggles, and those in turn became poorly-muffled bouts of excited laughter as she felt like a woman possessed. She knew she did not have to be quiet, her personal time with Cent that night had left him too exhausted to wake should the whole room collapse around him, but she covered her mouth anyway, enjoying the thrill of replicating the families her subjects had, trying not to wake her husband in her exclamations of marital bliss. They weren’t married, of course, but it was fun for the Intoner to pretend, that she and Cent were a happily married mother and father to all these orphaned children they had saved together.  
  
She remained with a slight smile still at breakfast that morning, joyfully handing out plates of food to the children around her, their joy matching hers as they thank ‘Mama’ for their meals. After she and her sisters had stopped Zero and her dragon over a year ago, her life had known nothing but peace. She didn’t talk much with her sisters, but that was okay, she didn’t feel lonely thanks to the family she had right in front of her. She truly believed that she was doing good for this world, for the children, that her powers could bring a happiness to the world that she was more than ready to spread. But even as she was met with nothing but success, pleasure, love, and peace ever since her encounter with Zero in the Cathedral City, that encounter had begun to sow the seeds of doubt inside her.  
  
She was doing what was right…right? She knew she had a monstrous strength, but she was using it for good, so it was okay. She was doing so much good, so she was allowed to feel love, wasn’t she? Two shook her head and forced a bigger smile as she banished those thoughts from her head, although the smile did not remain forced for long as the sight of her beloved entered the room. Even the visage of him freshly awoken, messy and unkempt, was enough to make her cheeks warm and her heart flutter, she quickly forgot what thoughts had been invading her tranquil life here in her orphanage and continued feeding her children.

“Lady Two? There’s a letter here for you, it seems to be from Lady Four!” Breakfast long since finished, the voice of Cent came muffled through the walls as Two sat in her room once more, this time pouring over a map of the land, contemplating where next to go use her strength for the good of children in need of saving. As she went to answer, the figure of Cent entered her room without so much as a knock, slightly bowing before his Intoner, letter in hand.  
  
“Hmm, that’s definitely not Four’s handwriting, is it her disciple’s? You can go ahead and read it Cent, it’s already in your hands and you handle that stuff way better than I do. And I already told you to quit it with all that ‘Lady Two’ stuff! When it’s just us, call me Two!” She’d lost count of the times she’d told him to stop. She was Lady Two to the world but to him, she was just herself.

“Ah my apologies My…Two. You’re just so majestic to behold, it still stuns even myself that My Lady is also my lover.” With a flick of his hair and a piercing glance at his Intoner, Cent put his charm to work like it was second nature, and many would argue it was. The quiet giggle that came from the seated Two betrayed how successful he’d been.

“Oh Cent, you’re so naughty, you’re always saying things like that.” She felt her cheeks burn red as she covered her face, her mind barraged with emotions of love, lust and embarrassment all aimed at the disciple in the doorway, before said disciple shattered her pleasantry almost immediately.  
  
“My Lady, it says...it’s indeed from Decadus, Lady Four’s disciple. Lady Five is dead and her disciple has been seen in the Land of Mountains with Lady Zero and her dragon…” Two’s eyes slowly rose up to meet Cent’s, his face twisted with concern as he read the grim news to his Intoner.

“T-there must be some mistake, we stopped Zero didn’t we? All of us together, right!?” Two shot up from her chair and grabbed the letter out of Cent’s hands, reading it aloud in an increasingly panicked voice.

  
  
**_Lady Two,  
  
This letter comes directly to you from the disciple of your sister Lady Four, Decadus. It pains me to write such grim news but alas, it is all I can do under Lady Four’s orders to put pen to paper and inform you. The traitorous Lady Zero and her dragon have slain Lady Five, and has already been seen in My Lady’s domain with Lady Five’s disciple, Dito, whom I can only conclude is being controlled to follow her murderous whim on her path to us._ **

**_I have no doubt in My Lady’s ability to stop this beast in her tracks, but this letter serves as warning just in case a harsh, painful end awaits us here._ **

**_Decadus_ **

Two stared at the words a while longer, processing the information before her. Zero was…back? Five was killed? This wasn’t right, this can’t be true, could it?

“Lady Two I-“ Cent’s attempts at comfort were immediately halted by the sight of Two shredding the letter with her bare hands, before turning to her love once more.

“Don’t worry Cent, Four is sure to stop Zero, she’s probably the most mature of us sisters after One! There’s nothing for us to worry about, so we can focus on what’s really important, like what to cook the children for dinner.” Two pulls a cookbook out of her desk drawer and begins flicking through the pages. Cent’s face shows anguish once more as he seems to consider pushing the topic, but lets out a soft sigh instead.  
  
“Of course, My Lady, let’s choose something that shows what a fantastic cook you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I plan on making this a multi-chapter AU, like an unseen branch from Drakengard 3 that focuses on Two, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the more to come!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a review and help me get better!


End file.
